Tacit Understanding
by jackass in the box
Summary: 7 moments with words unsaid /written for Caesar's Palace Ship Weeks. T for language
1. Chapter 1

written in 5 minutes at 5 in the morning because why not. this is a 100 word drabble. i'll be writing 1 drabble a day for the designated pairings. schedule is below.

**For Shipping Week at Caesar's Palace.**

**Sunday 31/8-** _Cato/Clove_

**Monday 1/9-** _Finnick/Annie_

**Tuesday 2/9-** _Haymitch/Maysilee_

**Wednesday 3/9-** _Katniss/Peeta_

**Thursday 4/9-** _Johanna/Finnick_

**Friday 5/9-** _Cashmere/Gloss_

**Saturday 6/9-** _Your Choice_

* * *

"Our strategist chose the wrong one," he says quietly one night. "We could've been like them. Special, you know?"

"We are what they want to be, you mean," she replies, trying to feign nonchalance. "Her and his little fake romance gets me every fucking time."

Silently, the two struggle to accommodate this unfamiliar expression of affection.

"Don't say anything unless you mean it." She chokes on her words and they're thick and they shake when she breathes out, trying not to sob. He understands.

"We'll get them."

"And then I'll have to get you."

"Not if I get you first."


	2. Chapter 2

**Listening to the song or reading the music of En Bateau (In a Boat) will give you a better idea of what I mean when I describe the music parts. **

**100 word drabble, modern day AU Odesta For Caesar's Palace ship weeks. For Caesar's Palace prompts: music notes.**

**.**

They never exchanged words, only phrases, and never shared numbers, just notes. Yet, she had never been more entranced.

She was tentatively playing the primo part of Debussy's _En Bateau, _but all she saw was her boat stranded on land. Her notes sounded stark and lonely on the out-of-tune street piano when a gentle flood pushed her boat into a river.

Her eyes snapped open. Hands touched hers as their parts collided, and her fingers shyly left the keyboard. His didn't.

When his green eyes twinkled, she joined back in with a blush and a smile and continued the conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

**100 words of vague haymitch/maysilee**

**.**

After Haymitch won, he was dragged around the city by the Capitol women, all eager to get their hands on his youth. And he didn't care, until he found himself in a dimly lit room getting his fortune told.

He restrained himself for forty three seconds (in the arena he got good at counting) before he wrenched his hand out of the medium's grasp and left the room, telling himself that he wasn't afraid, just cynical

On his way out, a line of caged birds mocked him loudly. He covered his ears, closed his eyes, and went to a bar.


	4. Chapter 4

**100 words of everlark. For Caesar's Palace Ship Week, day 4. sorry for the crap quality but **

.

Peeta has always been the words of the relationship, before the cameras and at home.

Lately he's said nothing, and it's making Katniss nervous that she might be losing him already.

He even dreams silently, but Katniss wakes early and knows what eyes pasted shut mean. She hates that he won't wake her up so they can cry together and that she can't bring herself to tell him.

He's wiping the rust from his eyelids, and the sun's rising behind him to form a blonde halo, and suddenly – "I love you."

He smiles, and she knows that he's still here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Johanna/Finnick. 100 words.**

**.**

When Johanna's running through the arena's shallow water, droplets kicking her thighs like fingers, she just feels relief, because he is the one that she has left, and he is the only one that can understand what she is. She knows that he knows that (he isn't stupid).

She doesn't talk about anything really important, usually, just spits out banal flirtations and snarky jokes.

But one track she plays over and over in her mind, and it goes like this:

"You love her, don't you."

"Yeah, I do."

(and he knows better than to ask if she has anybody herself.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Platonic Cashmere/Gloss. 100 words. Uses C/P prompt: sinners**

**.**

They're seven and eight and they have heard of the games but are forbidden to see them and can't wait for their tenth birthdays, so when their parents are out, they take a few from their father's trunk and turn them on.

They stare at each other with giddy grins, high on the thrill of rebellion. Click!

Their grins fade when they're accosted by blood, knives, screams, squishes and clangs, sobs, eyes-still-open, lifeless hands, dripping stomachs, loud canons that sound like giants stomping on the heavens.

Cashmere scrambles to get the remote. She fumbles with it, her fingers shaking.

Click.


	7. Chapter 7

**Peeta/Cinna. 100 words for Iris on the last day of Caesar's Palace's Ship Week.**

**.**

When Cinna first sees him, he knows that this year has got to be special, because this boy has something in his eyes (cooperation, a mission, determination), something that Cinna wants to save and project to the Capitol. He immediately throws paint onto his canvas, flinging paint of all colors to the sky. There is nothing gentle about this. Red droplets fly, paint platters on his face like blood, and he's got it. Sparks. And when the boy is on his chariot and looks at his district partner, Cinna understands, and the next suit he makes for him is white.


End file.
